


Crowning Party 2nd Quarter Quell

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaff tries to protect the new Victor from a flirty sponsor who wants more than a thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowning Party 2nd Quarter Quell

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Chaff was at the crowning party for the new Quell Victor. He saw the blonde kid being backed into a corner by Raquelle. She was a wealthy sponsor and loved virgin Victors.

Haymitch was trying to excuse himself and Raquelle was trying to undo his belt. Chaff walked up. “Raquelle, honey, the bloom is off his rose.”

Raquelle frowned “No way. President Snow told me no sponsors had any “private” meetings with him yet.”

“I’m sure that’s true.” Chaff said smoothly. “You know I sleep below Twelve. He and blowdart girl celebrated “life” the night before the Games. I could hear them downstairs. 

Raquelle pouted. “Damn! Thanks for the heads up Chaff. I might as well wait my turn if I can’t be first.” Raquelle sauntered away and Chaff turned to Haymitch. The kid looked like he was going to explode. Chaff used his size to intimidate. “Kid, don’t start a fight, the President is here.”

Haymitch glanced around and saw all the Peacekeepers and the President’s guards. “Why did you say that about Maysillee? She would never do something that vulgar.

“Kid, it’s not vulgar. Lots of tributes don’t want to die a virgin.”

“Well, Maysillee was a nice girl. We hardly knew each other. She wouldn’t have done anything like that.” Haymitch’s voice was starting to raise.

Chaff grabbed a glass of champagne. “Kid, drink this and calm down.”

“I don’t want a drink.” Haymitch growled.

“You will. Look if I didn’t tell Raquelle you weren’t a virgin she was going to take you into a closet and deflower you.

Haymitch glared at him. “I’m not a virgin, I’m practically married.” “I’m mad you dragged Maysillee’s name in the mud.

“I’m sorry Kid. She’s dead. You’re alive. I just wanted to protect you. 

“I’m a Victor. Hell, I’m a Quell Victor. I don’t need any protection.”

Chaff frowned. “Have a drink. Stay near your Escort. Believe it or not I’m trying to be your friend.


End file.
